Round Three Part 2
Story Rolan: So, there are only two left now. Well, go ahead, Kannochi. (Kannochi, the white guy in the white suit, was sitting on a rock. He then falls forward, stirring.) Kannochi: Whoa! Huh? Where’s Alibaba? Pano: He died in the first round. Were you asleep the whole time?! Kannochi: No matter. How many are left? Rolan: Two. Kannochi: Well, since the Knight should go last, Kannochi will handle this. John: So their member is coming up. Alviss: John, I’ll handle the Knight. You take this guy. John: Why? Don’t think I can handle the Knight? Alviss: Doesn’t matter. We can’t risk you losing. John: Got it. (John steps forward.) Pozun: The fourth match, Bishop Kannochi vs. Captain John, begin! John: Hey, Kannochi. You’re magic doesn’t seem that evil. Why are you fighting? Kannochi: For the thrill. I love to fight. I could’ve easily joined the Cross Guard. John: Then let’s have a good fight. Omnitrix! (The Omnitrix glows, taking its true form. He then activates it and slaps it down.) Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak! Kannochi: A freak indeed. Ghostfreak flies forward, going to punch Kannochi. Kannochi raises a wooden cane with a dragon head. Kannochi: Nature ÄRM: Dragon Cane! (The cane shoots flames at Ghostfreak, forcing Ghostfreak back. Ghostfreak phases through the ground, and hits Kannochi from below. Kannochi then spins, creating a wall of fire, forcing Ghostfreak back.) Ghostfreak: Want to know why I chose this form? I was inspired by Alibaba’s battle. Mainly, his ÄRM. (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Ghostfreak: Ultimate Ghostfreak! Jack: He looks just like that genie! Ed: So, his forms resemble Guardians. Ultimate Ghostfreak raises his hands, firing an energy blast at Kannochi. Kannochi barely dodges, shooting fire at Ultimate Ghostfreak. Ultimate Ghostfreak breaks through the fire, and punches Kannochi, knocking him away. Kannochi: Alright. Time to end this. Darkness ÄRM: Body Candle. (The ring flashes, yet nothing happens.) Ultimate Ghostfreak: What’d you do? Alviss: John! Destroy the ring! It’s a Darkness ÄRM! Ultimate Ghostfreak: What? (Kannochi eats the ring. Ultimate Ghostfreak flies forward to punch Kannochi, when he reverts, and John skirts across the ground.) John: Not now! What did you do to me? Kannochi: I’ve turned you (remove hat, showing a burning candle.) into a human candle. Ed: Not good. Darkness ÄRM are incredibly dangerous. There are too many variables to be able to stop them. Jack: So how does one stop it?! Snow: Either by destroying the ÄRM, or using a Holy ÄRM. And now John can’t do either. Kannochi: I don’t know how that weapon works, but (holds up cane to candle, its fire causing the candle to melt faster.) I won’t take any chances. (John’s body starts to melt like a candle.) Snow: John! (John sighs, then slaps down the Omnitrix. When the light fades, he was a green puddle on the ground.) No! He was too late! Pozun: Winner, Kanno! Goop: Just a minute! (Everyone was stunned, as they see an Anti-Gravity Projector form over the puddle. Goop’s body reforms, standing tall.) Ha! It’ll take a lot more than a curse to beat me! This form can’t melt. Now, let’s finish this! Kannochi: I made a mistake today. (Kannochi starts to melt.) Goop: What’s happening?! Alviss: Darkness ÄRM always have consequences. If the Body Candle doesn’t work, then it’ll affect and melt the user. Goop: What?! Kannochi: John Smith, be careful. The real battle starts with the Knights. (Kannochi melts completely. Goop reverts.) Pozun: Winner, John! Team MÄR wins! But to see who can fight in the next rounds, we will have the final match! Rolan: Well, looks like I’m up! (Rolan runs cheerfully out to the field.) Mr. Hook: So, I'll finally see the power of the Knights. John walks back to the others. Jack: That was amazing! How many forms do you have?! John: Quite a few. Enough that I probably won’t get the chance to use all of them. Why did he sacrifice himself for this? He didn’t even believe in the cause of the Chess. Ed: Let it go. You can’t expect to understand people like that. Alviss: I’m up. Pozun: Final match, Knight Rolan vs. Alviss, begin! Alviss: 13 Totem Pole! (The totem poles shoot out of the ground, attacking Rolan.) Rolan: No! (Rolan screams as he frantically dodges. Everyone was stunned, until he was out of the totem poles.) Ed: He saw the attacks! He’s coming! Rolan: Now. (Gets serious) Time to fight. Stone Cube. (Several stone cubes float in the air.) And fire. Rolan launches the cubes at Alviss, and he dodges with ease, landing on one of them. Cube: 3, 2, 1. (The cube then explodes, hitting Alviss hard. Alviss lands on the ground, grabbing his shoulder.) Rolan: Not bad, is it? Hm? (Rolan sees the red tattoo on Alviss’ hand.) Oh, you received the blessing as well? (Rolan pulls his sleeve back revealing the same tattoo.) Alviss: What? That’s the Zombie Tattoo! Once it covers your body, you’ll become a living corpse like Phantom! Why would you take that willingly?! Snow: A curse?! John: Alviss’ tattoo is the Zombie Tattoo? Rolan: This means that Phantom chose you. I willingly chose this, so I could live with Phantom forever. (Rolan has the cubes go into the magma, creating a magma snake. He then launches it at Alviss. It eats him.) John: Alviss! (A totem pole breaks through the snake, destroying it.) Rolan: Not bad. (Alviss was stumbling.) Ed: He’s at his limit. Alviss, surrender. You can’t win today. Alviss: No. I won’t. Rolan: Please surrender. I don’t want to have to kill you. But I will if you don’t stop. Alviss: High speed totem pole! (A totem pole shoots out of the ground, just barely missing Rolan.) I surrender. I can’t defeat you today, but I will next time. Pozun: Winner, Rolan! We will now return to the castle. (The group teleports away.) End Scene The group arrives back at the castle, where they see the crowd was gasping in fear. John: What’s going on? (John turns, and sees a white-haired figure on the roof. John releases a gasp of fear, and starts to shake.) Phantom. Ed: I knew something was weird, but I couldn’t believe it at first. Dorothy: His face. It looks just like Johnny’s. Phantom: Hello, John. I must say that it is very nice to meet you finally. Now, your powers, along with the others, have finally gotten all of the Zodiac Knights interested. (Snow sees John was paralyzed with fear.) Snow: John? Phantom: You know John, you may look like me, but we are nothing alike. I hate everything about this world. (Gets more manically) The flowers, trees, water, birds, everything about nature, but most of all, humans. They try to manipulate everything around them to fit them, and think that they can do no wrong. You probably believe that you are right, and I am wrong. Once this war is over, I will destroy all of humanity. Starting, with you. What do you say to that? John: (Releases a sigh.) Wow. If you are the me of this world, then you are seriously messed up. (Everyone was confused by the statement, when the Omnitrix glows, taking its true form.) Ed: Don’t be stupid, John! You couldn’t even scratch Phantom the way you are now! John: Omnitrix! Activate DNA repair mode! Omnitrix: (in John’s voice) DNA repair mode activated. (John then turns around, the Omnitrix hitting Ed and Alviss with a green beam of light. The two glow, and when the light ends, the Dog Edward and the Human Alan were separated.) Alan: What?! We’re separate! I’m free! Ed: We’re free! Snow: He cured them! John: Alviss? (Alviss still has the Zombie Tattoo.) Alviss: This’ll only be removed with Phantom’s death. But thank you. I appreciate it. John: Sorry. (John turns to Phantom.) You may not care about anyone but yourself, but you are also a coward. Only such a person would stand aside and watch, hoping his pawns will do his job. Phantom: Is that what you think of me? I am simply not wasting my time with you until you are strong enough to be a challenge. John: Looking down on me is the last mistake you will ever make. Phantom: And you underestimating me will be your last mistake. Goodbye. (Phantom teleports away.) Nanashi: That was very foolish to do, John. Angering him. John: We’ll see. That being said, I needed to confront him. I’ve been having nightmares about him, and after seeing him in person, I now realize I have nothing to fear. He no longer scares me. Pozun: Now, with every three days of fighting, we’ll have a one day break. So enjoy your day off. Gaira: As if you will. You all will be in the Training Gate. Snow: What about me? Alan: No. You’re taking a break from the war. (Snow seems upset.) Dorothy: I don’t want to go back in that world for 60 days. Nanashi: 60 days?! I can’t take that! There are beautiful women I need to flirt with! Gaira: Dimension ÄRM: Training Gate! (Five doors open, each on of them being sucked into a different door.) Characters Team MÄR *John Smith (competes) *Alviss (competes) *Alan *Jack *Snow *Nanashi *Dorothy Others *Pozun *Ed *Gaira Villains Chess Pieces *Kannochi (competes) (death) *Rolan (competes) *Pano *Mr. Hook *Phantom Aliens *Ghostfreak *Ultimate Ghostfreak *Goop Guardian ÄRM *13 Totem Pole Trivia *This is the first time John meets Phantom in person. He gets over his fear of him, and calls him a coward. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games Category:John Smith 10 vs. Phantom Arc Category:Two-Part Episodes